


…And the Beast from the Sea

by s900080



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s900080/pseuds/s900080
Summary: 「很久以前有個英雄，他有孩子和妻子，而他的工作就是替王國除怪。有一天有個消息從東方而來，在大海的深處出現了一隻海怪，猙獰的藍皮膚和蝙蝠一樣的翅膀，七個醜陋的頭顱舉著緊握武器的雙手，航行船隻皆難逃一劫。英雄受到指令離開家庭前去除怪──」懸崖之後，一個古巴男孩聽著住在燈塔裡的男人說了一個奇怪的故事。





	

懸崖的燈塔住著一個黑髮男人，不多話，說話有些遲緩，臉上還有道看的傷疤。村裡的男孩常會從他手裡接過幾個披索到不遠的雜貨店買些便宜的酒，威士忌、伏特加、琴酒，任由他將包著酒的棕色紙袋扔在燈塔外的空地，手中的酒杯從沒染上塵埃。

附近的老漁民說男人有一手修理船具和馬達的手藝和精巧的眼神，在那些不多的交談中他們只能從男人糟糕的西班牙語裡拼湊出一個破碎的過往：被開除的工作、失去的親人和那些埋藏已久的，沉默在記憶中的骨骸。「Loco de Americano，很會喝，啊，可憐的那雙藍眼睛。」男人的眼睛常常望向大海，有時依戀著，有時指控著。憤怒的餘韻伴隨酒後的宿醉，燈塔的陰沉讓旁人若非必要，總不敢輕易靠近。

事實上，若非那個漂亮的女人，男孩也不會走入那個燈塔之中。仿若魔幻迷宮一般，那些重逢和回憶也只是過往雲煙，但卻讓他有種模糊不清的感覺。像一場夢，參雜海鹽的鹹和海風在臉上吹拂的痛。女人在陽光燦爛的午後到來，鮮紅的裙襬和高跟鞋在村子的木頭地板上敲著清脆的節奏。我來尋找一個人，她說。大概三十歲，黑色捲髮，藍眼精。村裡的人指著燈塔的方向，「你找的美國瘋子，他總在燈塔附近，帶上這個男孩，他可以指引方向。」

女人的微笑，男孩後來決定，帶著一股難以拒絕的魅力。

「嗨。」

「我在尋找一個朋友。」

他帶著她穿過村子的石子路，跨越崎嶇的亂石階梯，攀登了一個小小的斜坡。在懸崖的那頭，燈塔孤立，一個身影依舊徘徊在崖邊，一如男孩熟悉的印象。女人對男孩做了個噓的手勢，脫下高跟鞋的她輕巧的像隻貓，緩緩的靠近，仿若男人是受傷的動物那般呵護。

「安卓瑪姬。」男人突然開口，「今天你叫做安卓瑪姬吧。」

女人沉默片刻。「如果我是安卓瑪姬，那你又是誰？」

男人回過頭的眼神十分疲憊。「肯定不是戰無不勝的奧德賽，或注視大火焚燒心血的普萊安。今天你是安卓瑪姬，而我是赫克特。」

男孩記得那個故事。大木馬被推到了城內，英雄在城破前的決鬥中早已陣亡，留下的妻子淪為東方諸王的戰利品。盲眼的詩人歌頌著流傳千古的悲劇，悲戚的女子卻無法掙脫註定的命運。

「赫克特可沒有愛上了他的敵人，赫克特。」女人說，或許一開始並沒有責怪的表情，只有一種說不出的悲傷。

男人搖著頭。「赫克特和阿基里斯在戰鬥中雙雙陣亡，安卓瑪姬在特洛伊的高牆上哭喊無聲。英雄惜英雄……但他卻沒辦法保護所愛之人。我記得有人曾經說過，為了擊敗你的敵人，首先你必須先愛上他；唯有如愛那般熾烈的恨和慾望，才能達成消滅一個意志的決心。」

「誰是你愛的人？」

「任何人。」男人說。「我可以愛任何人。」

男孩又看到那種隱藏在微笑之下的憤怒冉冉而升。「這就是你說的故事的破綻，赫克特。你忘了說你怎麼跑去追捕海裡的野獸。」女人說。

 

＊＊＊

 

三點時男人去了海邊散心，女人留下準備幫男孩煮頓豐盛的晚餐。傍晚時分男人帶著酒瓶醉醺醺的回來，而她替他細心的蓋好被子。

「你想聽個故事嗎？」

男孩點頭。

「很久以前有個英雄，他有孩子和妻子，而他的工作就是替王國除怪。有一天有個消息從東方而來，在大海的深處出現了一隻海怪，猙獰的藍皮膚和蝙蝠一樣的翅膀，七個醜陋的頭顱舉著緊握武器的雙手，航行船隻皆難逃一劫。英雄受到指令離開家庭前去除怪──」

「那個妖怪，」男孩怯生生的問，「他是el diablo嗎？」

女人美麗的眼睛裡有股冷冷的火苗。「是的，我們不妨就說那個妖怪是魔鬼吧。英雄航行過大綠海到東方尋找這個魔鬼，當他找到對方的蹤跡時，他舉起了劍，準備砍下怪獸的頭獻給國王。然而魔鬼說話了。『純潔的羔羊，或許我們可以好好的坐下聊一聊，諸神也許不允諾我們成為朋友，但我想祂們不會拒絕一段友善的談話。』」

「羔羊和魔鬼放下了劍與利齒，他們甚至還討論起大綠海上的故事。英雄發現了魔鬼的孤獨，魔鬼發現了英雄內心深處的秘密：英雄喜歡那種除怪的感覺，當他每一次揮劍迎向敵人，他就是在釋放心中的渴望，那是一種沒有辦法被滿足的無盡需求，只能以鮮血短暫滿足。當他殺死了怪物，他厭惡自己必須回到那種沒有希望的生活。」

男孩小心翼翼的舉起手，像他在課堂上對老師提出問題那樣。「為什麼這個英雄會有這種想要殺人的渴望？如果他有這種感覺，那他不也是個怪獸嗎？」

「我想這要回歸到我們怎麼定義怪獸。」女人若有所思的看著他，一手輕撫著男人應是柔順卻被海風侵蝕的捲髮。「怪獸之所以被人們視為怪獸，不正是因為他選擇的行為是人們所厭惡的嗎？如果今天這個怪獸幫助了人們，對人們有利，我們還會說他是怪獸嗎？還是改叫他英雄呢？」

「但他有七個頭耶。」男孩有些天真的喊，床上的男人翻了個身，某種呻吟聲從他的背影中泣訴著，像是重傷的追尋，或是夢魘的欺敵。男孩發誓就算男人闔著眼，依舊有什麼漂泊在他的眼眸之下，像座蔚藍的沼澤，深處的孤島上佇立一座燈塔。此刻燈塔無光，炊煙瀰漫。燈火也沉睡著。

「就是因為有七個頭顱，他才是孤獨的吧。」女人放低了音量。「英雄也是孤獨的，因為人們仰望他斬妖除魔，他卻無法選擇自己想要的東西。不幸的是，這個故事裡的英雄，他想要的東西，也正是他所睥棄的。」

「那這個英雄想要什麼呢？」

「絕對不是愛他的人的愛吧。」女人的聲音近似於無聲，像條靜靜長河，緩緩的流向某個未知的汪洋，此時海洋平淡，但當他波濤洶湧，她並不會想乘著一只風帆在其上遠航。「他曾有過愛他的人，他愛的人。他曾有過……一個未來，一個存在的意義。但他並不滿足。他無法滿足。或那些並不是他所需要的。有的時候我覺得，英雄是在平和時期的孤狼，他需要混亂，但他又必須消滅混亂，一起一浮，英雄只能不斷讓自己回到無趣和乏味的時間。他最終厭倦了。」

男孩搖著頭。「但上帝……上帝的故事裡都是英雄，而他們都被傳唱著。」

「這一個不會被寫進歌謠裡，孩子。」

那聲音裡有種諷刺，但更多的是陳述事實的平靜。女人和男孩看著黑髮男人在床上慢慢起身，他眼中的某種沉澱讓男孩瑟縮了一下。

「你告訴他太多故事了，安卓瑪姬。」他說，「有些還不是真的。」

女人注視著他，漫長的凝視，或是種告別，或是種懸問。「那你何不說說，以你自己的敘述，告訴我們這個故事的結局。」

 

＊＊＊

 

晚餐是某種西班牙來的沙丁魚罐頭，配上膺嘴豆的沙拉和小米的主餐。男孩看著男人和女人安靜的吃著飯，偶爾還交換了一兩句，「還是以前的某種晚宴好吃」的笑話。飯後女人洗碗，男人帶著男孩在懸崖的亂石和草地上升起火，找了幾個墊子擺在營火旁。

「所以英雄怎麼了？他和這個怪物有決鬥嗎？」

「英雄發現他……落入了怪物的陷阱。他發現他告訴怪物太多關於自己的故事，怪物反而用那些故事來找出他的弱點。」男人說，「於是英雄開始掙扎，他是要殺死這隻怪物，還是按照怪物所說，『跟隨自己的天性』──」

女人的腳步聲有些遲緩，但她仍跟著火光在墊子上坐下。

「我以為英雄的天性是要殺死怪物。」男孩問。但他隨即想起女人所說的，關於這個英雄的截然不同。「……還是，這個英雄的天性並非如此？」

男人搖了搖頭，望向大海的眼神有些陰鬱。

「怪獸告訴英雄，他被自己的人也視為怪物，因為人們是這麼說的，『只有放出如猛虎那般的野獸才能追捕野外狡猾的狐狸，一性換一性』，他們都是兇手，都是嗜血的怪物。」他喃喃說著，忽視著女人的搖頭。「英雄感到……疑惑，他想要幫助無辜的人逃離怪獸的混亂，但另一方面，他又少不了這隻怪物的陪伴和牠口中說出的真相。」

「或是迷惑。」女人突然開口。

「不是迷惑，安卓瑪姬。」男人說，很溫柔的，像是在一場夢境中徘徊不去的迷霧，真像彷若猝手可及，卻伸手不見五指。「英雄發現他一直都握著某種價值觀的天秤，然而他從來都不是那個刻劃輕重和對錯的人。他感到疲倦，或許還很憤怒。他逃離了怪獸的大海回到家鄉，卻發現國王不滿意於他的失敗，威脅以他的家人做為祭品逼他再度出航。此時大綠海上波濤洶湧，不幸遭遇海怪的船隻都意外被留下活口，只為了傳遞訊息給英雄：那隻海怪依舊等待著他們的再度對決，隱藏在深海之下的魔鬼替英雄開了一扇通往地獄的門，從此之後，那條階梯不斷環旋鈕轉，所有的路都往地獄而去。」

男孩想像著大海上的船隻，還有傳說中能掀起巨浪的卡力娑普，那直搗大海深處的漩渦。女人蒙上了眼，男孩卻覺得他看到一滴淚珠從她姣好的臉龐上滑落。那是獻祭者的眼淚，無辜的血，一片斑駁灑在草地上。

「英雄揚帆而去，怪物也在那等待著，掛著牠的醜陋微笑，準備拖著英雄離開這個世界。」

「到地獄去？」

「到一個任憑所有的怪物自由騁馳的地方。」男人說。他緩緩的起身，招手示意著男孩跟著他一同走向懸崖的邊緣。女人聽見走動的腳步，順時猛的起身，男孩看見她手中有一把手槍。

她的聲音有種意外的冷靜。「別帶著他跟你一起掉到深淵，如果你想死，就自己走下去陪葬。牠還在等你對吧？牠一直都在那裡，根本都沒有死去……」

「如果你認為惡魔死了，你為免也太愚蠢了。」男人輕聲說道，「但我沒有要做什麼，我只是想告訴這個孩子英雄故事的結局。如果你也想聽，你可以跟我們一起走到懸崖邊緣。」

女人的眼中有些遲疑，但男孩看的出來她也想要聽故事的結尾。三人很快的站在佈滿雜草的岩石邊緣，眼前的大海奔騰，月光在銀色的浪花中跳動著。

「你看到那個我們腳底下的海灣嗎？」男人問著男孩。

一個點頭。

「如果一個人從這裡掉下去，你覺得他會淹死嗎？」

男孩咬著下唇，眼神有些猶疑的看了懸崖底部幾眼。

「應該會吧。」

男人微笑著。「但你知道嗎，懸崖的底部被浪花經年累月的拍打，他早已受到嚴重的侵蝕，海岸線不斷後退。這個懸崖就像其他懸崖一樣，他的底部是虛空的，一個人掉下去，他也有可能有機會落在水中，毫髮無傷。」

「或是一頭撞死在礁石上。」女人的手還是扣在手槍上，男孩這時才發現。她的臉一片慘白。

「英雄帶著海怪來到世界的懸崖，就像很多年前人們傳說的那樣，像是個已知世界的邊緣。他們在那裡看著彼此，等待著任何一方開始戰鬥，直到英雄發現身後其實跟著一個船隊──他的國王並不相信他會殺死怪物，因此帶了額外的士兵來將他和那隻怪物都殺死。他和怪物和國王的士兵展開了一場激戰，失敗的代價就是落入懸崖，連個影子或白骨都找不到。最後英雄身負重傷，但他也摧毀了國王的船隊。他和怪物就這樣站在世界的邊緣，直到他做了生命中最後一個決定。」

夜晚的寧靜在話語間傾訴著，男孩和女人都聽著男人的話音，越來越小，越來越微弱。「英雄把海怪推下世界的懸崖，自己卻必須跟著一起犧牲，否則海怪會一直等待著，等待下一個可以對話的人。」

「這個怪物死了？」男孩問。

「也許吧，英雄也不知道，我相信他們早就失去對這個世界的意識很久了。」男人說，一雙眼炯炯有神的注視著女人手中的武器。「告訴我，安卓瑪姬，你還滿意這個結局嗎？」

女人沒有開口。男孩有些疑惑，至少怪物死了，然而她漂亮的臉上卻沒有任何表情。直到很久以後，或許要花一條長河的時間後，她才緩緩開口。

「是用了多高的代價，赫克特。多高的代價。」

男人微笑了，他的笑在男孩眼裡有無數張臉。「這就是那張引發戰艦橫跨大海、燒毀伊立姆高塔的臉嗎？請用你的一吻給予我永恆的壽命，那甜美的海倫。」他說著，像是吟誦著，某個被摧毀已久的詩歌，燒毀於大海之中的秘密。

男孩看著女人步下懸崖，踩著她的淚水，身影在黑暗中緩緩消散。男孩有些擔心在這樣深沉的夜裡，沒有燈火是無法到迴到村莊的路的。

「我想……我應該去幫她帶路。」他小聲的告訴男人。

但男人已經沒有在看著他了，彷彿這個世界並不存在。男孩可以從他的臉上看到某種釋懷，或是只是喘息。他站在懸崖的邊緣上，像是邁向新世界的巨人，又或是準備落入水中。

再一次的？

男孩邁開腳步追著女人，他想起自己還不知道她的名字呢。「安卓瑪姬小姐！」他的呼喊聲在黑暗中有些遲疑，「讓我給你帶路！」

男人聆聽著，海風和海浪，某些細碎的哭聲。他彷彿從內心裡釋放了沉積已久的石錨，此刻風帆隨著入夜的風吹拂著，然而目的地卻不在視線之中。懸崖底下的呼喚依舊，或許該是遠航的時刻。然而某種聲音，還未完全消失的悸動迫使他走上燈塔，推開厚重的大門，在久未點燃的燈罩裡接上新的銅絲。

奔跑的男孩聽見遠處有種沉吟。回過頭時，燈塔的昏黃灑落在空氣中，隨著老舊的機械轉動，燈光的光束緩緩移動著。應該是要給他指路吧，男孩或許有一個片刻是這麼想的。然而那燈火卻飄向了遙遠的黑暗大海，指引著什麼從世界的邊緣攀爬。

**Author's Note:**

> 原先是對於英雄和怪物的差別的思考，不知不覺就寫成了茶杯和拔叔的故事。
> 
> 英雄都是寂寞的，怪物也是，兩者之間甚至可以沒有區別，從某些角度來說。這個故事裡有很多空間，或許他是威爾，或許那個女人是Alana，但最後我想結局都是可能的。燈塔可以照向任何方向，他依舊都會散發著光芒。


End file.
